A connection terminal generally includes a receptacle part located at a first end of the connection terminal in a longitudinal direction, a crimping part located at a second end of the connection terminal in the longitudinal direction, and a connection part connected between the receptacle part and the crimping part. The receptacle part is adapted to mate with a plug so as to be electrically connected therewith. The crimping part is adapted to be crimped on a wire so as to be electrically connected therewith. The crimping part generally includes a conductor crimping part adapted to be crimped on a conductor of the wire and an outer layer crimping part adapted to be crimped on an outer layer of the wire. The receptacle part generally includes an elastic latch adapted to lock the plug inserted into the receptacle part and located at a rear end of the receptacle part.
The conductor crimping part of the crimping part is generally arranged outside of the receptacle part in a lateral direction so as to be staggered with the elastic latch, thereby preventing the conductor crimping part from interfering with the elastic latch. Such a design does not increase a longitudinal dimension of the connection terminal, but increases a lateral dimension of the connection terminal, which is detrimental to miniaturization of the connection terminal.